Adorable maldición
by iguanogordo
Summary: Zamasu fusión es revivido a cambio de pasar tiempo con los humanos, siendo supervisado por Bills y Whis. Pero el Kaio quedará varado en otra dimensión por el hechizo de una bruja a la que él trató mal, además estará condenado a convertirse en un gato de día. Pero no todo estará perdido, encontrará a una singular humana que le ayudará a volver y conocer mejor a los humanos...


**_Zamasu_**

No entiendo... ¿¡Qué hago aquí!? ¡Yo estaba muerto!

—¿Y bien? —indagó ese dios destructor, Bills.

—Señor, no lo presione, es normal que esté confundido y aturdido. —comentó su ángel acompañante.

—¿Q-qué...? —alcancé a balbucear, pero me di cuenta de quién estaba ahí— ¿¡Z-Zeno-Sama!?

—Tranquilo, te lo explicaremos todo pero primero tienes que calmarte y quizás debas comer algo. —no hice nada más que acatar, me tranquilicé un poco. Pude notar la presencia de Gowazu, pero entonces vi... a esos humanos.

—¿¡U-ustedes qué hacen aquí!? —dije algo molesto.

—Bueno... —Goku se rascó la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

—Deberías ser más amable, gracias a nosotros ahora estás vivo. —dijo ese tipo de vestimenta azul.

Fruncí el ceño, quería atacarlos en ese mismo instante pero no debía ni podía; en primera estaba en donde Zeno-Sama, y lo segundo era que me sentía débil y aún aturdido.

—Zamasu. —me llamó el ángel, fui hacia donde estaban él y el dios destructor, pero esos Sayajin imitaron mi acción.

—Oiga señor Bills, ¿ya podemos ir a comer? me estoy muriendo de hambre. —dijo Goku, haciendo una mueca de suplica.

—Bien, pero no olvides que tenemos que explicarle todo a Zamasu.

—Claro, pero por favor ya hay que volver. —suplicaba mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

El ángel soltó una pequeña risa. Bills colocó su mano en el hombro del ángel, ambos humanos hicieron lo mismo y yo miré confundido.

—Vamos, pon tu mano en mi hombro —me dijo Goku.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —supongo que no tenís otra opción, así que hice de mala gana lo que dijo. El ángel golpeó el suelo dos veces con su báculo y nos vimos atravesando un largo túnel blanco luminoso, a gran velocidad.

En pocos momentos llegamos a nuestro destino, y rápidamente me aparté de esos dos. En frente de nosotros había una gran casa y de ella salió aquella terrícola que en el futuro acompañaba a esos sayajin.

—¡Hola Bulma! —la saludó Goku.

—Hola Goku, veo que lo lograron. —me miró con algo de miedo.

—Sí, por fortuna. —contestó sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido; realmente no entendía nada, ¿por qué o para qué me revivieron?

—Bulma, ¿crees que podrías prepararnos un delicioso banquete? —preguntó el ángel.

—Por supuesto, pasen. —todos siguieron a la humana, dudé por un momento en hacer lo mismo pero necesitaba respuestas, así que fui con ellos.

—Supongo que ya es hora de que te explique —me dijo Wiss.

—Luego de debatirlo por un tiempo optamos por revivirte con las súper esferas del dragón. —me fue explicando el dios destructor, serio— Pero a cambio deberás dejar de lado tus ideas de destruir a los humanos, y no quiero oír un no por respuesta... _me miró amenazante, yo me limité a mirarlo con odio.

—¿Y cómo esperan lograr eso? —pregunté en tono ligeramente molesto.

—Haciéndote pasar tiempo con lo humanos, obviamente. —contestó cerrando los ojos y siguió comiendo de lo que había en la mesa en la cual estábamos sentados.

No dije nada más; no podía hablar por el enojo, me cruce de brazos y cerré los ojos. ¿De verdad creen que haciendo esto me harán cambiar de parecer? lo dudo mucho, sólo harán que los odie más. Pero si intento algo, Bills no dudará en acabar conmigo de inmediato. No me arriesgare a eso.

—Oye... —escuché a Goku llamarme y lo miré; me ofrecía un plato de comida, no sé qué es, no lo iba a aceptar pero escuché como mi estómago rugía fuerte, y acepté la comida, él sólo sonrió y siguió tragando como animal.

Miré la comida por un rato; eran unas extrañas bolitas blancas.

—Son bolas de arroz. —de nuevo me habló, y lo mire incrédulo— Son deliciosas. —dijo para volver a comer.

Tomé una y la acerqué a mi boca; olía bien, luego le di un mordisco. Tenía razón, eran deliciosas, pero el hecho de que sus alimentos sean sabrosos no voy a dejar de odiar a los humanos.


End file.
